Maybe the darkness has gotten to me, too (version 1)
by wikhfic
Summary: What do you do when the darkness takes over your best friend? What do you do when it then takes over you? [One-shot] [T version sad ending] [AntiSoriku]


"Riku…I'm scared."

_How did this happen? _

_How could this happen? _

_Why did it have to be him? _

_Why why why why—_

Unanswerable questions fluttered chaotically in Riku's mind as he held onto Sora for dear life, propped up on his heels hunched over in heartache, watching in both horror and disbelief as the darkness spread over the other boy's body. The creeping darkness carried with it a most foul stench, one that Riku had gotten familiar with in his previous travels, and it nearly singed his nostrils. An overwhelming whirl of emotions took over him as he tried to make his friend's fall comfortable.

"Hold on, Sora," he said barely above a whisper. "You're gonna be alright." It wouldn't be the first time he had lied to his friend, and the act made his entire being ache, but what else could he do?

Sora's rigid body quivered involuntarily in his arms, as the darkness had already spread up to his neck, forcing his entire body to stiffen. A sharp icy chill followed suit, having moved its way up past the chest and into the neck—Riku could feel it, too, and it stung any skin exposed through his clothes. He had never felt such a cold-hot sensation before, but he wasn't ready to let go, no matter how uncomfortable it was.

"S-so…cold," Sora stuttered through chattering teeth, a strain in his words like it took all the willpower in the world to force the air up out of his lungs and into his throat. Riku was becoming nothing more than a distant mosaic as the darkness seeped into his vision. "I…I c-can't—"

Riku hushed Sora like a child before bed, his voice shaking. "You'll be alright. Just a little bit longer. I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'll be right here with you." The tears were falling freely from his paled cheeks, dissolving into steam the moment they hit Sora's now-smoky skin.

Sora set his gaze upon Riku, who was slowly becoming less and less clear as the darkness enveloped his entire being. His eyes glazed over and his mouth remained open, a disturbingly peaceful look washing over his once panicking face. Riku knew this was it—he knew that Sora reached his breaking point and had given in. But he still wished there was more he could've done, more light he could've shone into his heart to stop the darkness from consuming him. He watched in horror as the black liquid and mist crept up into his mouth, his nose, his eyes—those perfect blue eyes becoming colorless and oh god those beautiful beautiful eyes how could this happen why did it have to be you Sora why couldn't I save you why—

Riku had to look away, his eyes so flooded with tears that everything was too blurry to even make out. He held Sora as close to his body as possible, no matter how badly the stench filled his nose and made his head spin; no matter how unpleasant the darkness felt against his skin. The body was lifeless in his shuddering arms, the head rested on his shoulder like a heavy weight, yet he had still hoped those limp arms would reach out to him and return the embrace; still hoped that head would turn to whisper that he was actually alright.

He had still hoped everything would turn out to be just another twisted dream.

But it wasn't. And he was anything but prepared.

Some time had passed and the sensations were becoming too much for him to bear amidst his mourning. Sniveling the last of his tears, simultaneously getting a whiff of the nauseating scent, he pondered setting the body down and giving it a final resting place. But he hesitated.

Clutching the body once more, he whimpered Sora's name to the wind.

And the wind bellowed in return.

_Aaah._

A low guttural rumbling vibrated its way to Riku's ear. Deep hollow breaths expanded and collapsed against his chest. Moist air flowed in and out over his neck and shoulder. Blackened vapor snaked its way around his head and through his hair. Everything moved in rhythmic unison with a will of its own. Everything was alive. Sora was alive.

But something was wrong.

_Heat. Movement. Food._

Riku felt a sudden wave of uneasiness as the body he thought had passed began to fidget impatiently in his grasp, unknown and unwelcoming sounds escaping its throat. His own breathing quickened as he prepared to witness the reality of the situation. Perhaps if he called out to it, it might respond as Sora. But this wasn't Sora. Not quite. He opened his mouth to speak but was immediately cut off as sharp teeth broke flesh to take a bite at the crook of his neck.

_Good__ food._

The pang of teeth inch-deep in flesh and muscle cut through Riku's bewildered mourning like a patient suddenly flatlining, an unfamiliar pain surging throughout his body, a burning sensation dancing through his veins. His voice creaked as his lungs fought to produce air. His throat closed with a burden like hot coals. His head spun wildly. He had taken countless blows and injuries during his battles, one of which even rendered his wrist broken, but there was never anything like this.

He wondered if this is what death felt like.

Sora pushed on the boy, pinning him down on his back like a lioness to its capture. Sawtoothed teeth tugged this way and that to reach meaty goodness. The push and pull of teeth to muscle made Riku's body writhe in suffering. He could feel sharp canines making a home under his skin, a strange anesthetic flooding the area as his insides were being torn. Sora's mouth worked its way through carnage, chilled lips floating above his shoulder, a prickly feeling ghosting over the area. Riku's own mouth, once silent in frozen agony, expelled near-inhuman wails as the pain suffocated every inch of his body.

"S-so…ra…" he squeaked in an attempt to call out to him, to no avail. Sora did not recognize that name nor that voice, and he refused to budge even an inch from his five-course meal.

Riku could see wild glowing eyes peek out from underneath tousled black bangs. They were piercing, as sharp as the teeth at his flesh. In an effort to preserve his body, adrenaline flowed through his blood vessels and quickened his heart rate, giving him a rush of senses and determination, his strength regaining. He cried out again in distress before gritting his teeth, eyes locking on those yellow orbs, a crazed look on his face. As the adrenaline surged its way throughout his body, a primal instinct washed over his mind and clouded his judgement—and he retaliated in the only way that had made sense.

He bit back.

With Sora still going at his side, he turned his head and sank teeth into that darkened neck with all his might. The voice that would normally question his every motive, a motive such as this, was now pushed back into the far reaches of his mind. Not wanting to savor the darkness—_(smelling was pungent enough)_—he tucked his tongue away against his lower palate, his bite less powerful as a result. But it seemed to work, as the other creature howled out in an instant, removing his hold on Riku's neck. He shot up to his feet and careened backwards holding onto his injured neck, emitting a low garbled mess of sounds as he shifted into defense mode. But he wasn't done yet. That bite had barely left a dent. No, this prey was worth keeping.

Riku stumbled to his feet, his hand immediately tending to the open wound between his neck and shoulder, blood staining his pale skin and drenching his hand. Blood and gore mashed between his fingers and he fought to keep his knees from buckling, the adrenaline wavering. Riku's heart beat in his ears like a drum, muffling the sounds around him, his head pounding. Sora was crouched like an animal, jittery, playful, and dangerous. He observed Riku carefully with intrigue, moving fidgety in place, his legs rearing and his claws pounding into the ground.

Amidst the spectacle Riku could feel the viscous blood dripping down his shoulder and coating his arm. But blood wasn't supposed to feel the way that it did. It wasn't supposed to sting like ice and fire, slicked like thick oil, snaking like mist. He pulled his hand away from the wound to see blues and blacks swirling like liquid over his fingers. His stomach dropped, his eyes widening in bewildered terror. Frantically he tried to wipe the substance off with his other hand, small globs splattering to the ground in a hiss, but failed to keep it from reforming as quickly as he swiped. In the distance the beast was grumbling, advancing, rushing forward soundlessly on threes, one hand left in the air ready for attack. Riku had no time to think. No time to plan. No time to defend himself. He had to run_—_no he had to fight_—_no he_—_

A shockwave hit his body and he nearly fumbled backwards. Those bulbous yellow orbs were mere inches from his dulling green eyes, wider than ever. Whimpers and growls forced their way through bared teeth in heaving breaths on his face. He felt a snag at his hands when he realized his muscles were reflexively tightened. He looked down in horror: Way to the Dawn was jutting out of Sora's back, his now-pitch black hand at the hilt making contact with the other boy's pierced body. He had summoned it on instinct in an attempt to spare his own life.

And it worked.

_—_For _this_ life.

The Keyblade faded into nothingness as Riku dismissed it in a panic, taking several uneasy steps back as Sora's body lurched forward trying to reach out to his prey_—_or perhaps his plaything. Riku would never know. Sora's arms fluttered, his claws grabbing at the air before he collapsed to the ground on his side. He squirmed away from Riku in an attempt to find a place of solitude, his figure curling into a shivering ball. As each moment passed, his cries became softer and softer as he gave in to defeat, his quaking body easing into the earth.

There was a harsh incessant ring blaring in Riku's ears now, his heartbeat so strong he could feel it in his throat. He dropped to the ground on his knees, hunched over in anguish, his hands digging into the soft earth_—_they were smoggy and monochrome, sharpened to a point. His veins burned and his body chilled, his muscles ached and his frame quivered. His lungs worked in overtime as he fought to produce enough air to keep from drowning in it all. His mind was struggling to comprehend the situation, let alone remember what he had just done, or _to whom_ he had just done it. Whatever of his body he could see was now stark black against the light dirt beneath him. With each gasping breath he took in the mist and foul darkness that crept up his body. His entire being was spinning in free fall. He could feel the last of himself yielding to it, the fight in him lost. His throat cracked like bellowing embers, an inhuman howl reverberating through the area as his descent neared its end.

But there was no one to hear him. No one to witness the complete transition as the darkness fully devoured him. No one to help him out of his stupor. None to greet him on his first big day. Not a single body to satiate his sudden intense hunger_—_

Well.

Except for one.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※


End file.
